Bones, Sweet Bones
by cockycute
Summary: Sweets has an "interesting" dream about Dr. Brennan, and it awakens feelings that he never knew he had for her.
1. Prologue

Even though Temperance Brennan thought that Sweets' profession was based on unreliable information at best, she admired that someone so young could have risen so quickly in his field. Sweets was one of the few people that Brennan could talk to without being misunderstood because of a vast intellectual gap. Despite the fact that Sweets was more than a little socially awkward and had trouble being taken seriously because of his age and his baby face, Sweets had been instrumental in solving some cases with her, and over the years, the two had become friends, maybe even more. People rarely noticed the similarities between Sweets and Brennan, even after getting to know them. They had both come from foster homes and been raised in the foster system, they were both socially awkward, Brennan was intellectually leaps and bounds ahead of most people and it made them resent her when she didn't try to hide this fact, and everybody doubted Sweet's competence as a psychologist because of his age, and once they realized his talent, people became wary of the young man who could psychoanalyze them perfectly and know things about them that they didn't even know about themselves. In some ways Sweets and Brennan were a perfect match, both at the top of their field, and both completely unaware that they were in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Oh, come in Dr. Brennan." Sweets motioned to the couch in front of him. "I don't have another appointment for about an hour." He paused for a moment, not sure what to say since appearing unscheduled for psychiatric help was out of character for Tempe. Despite this, Sweets was a professional, and if she wanted to talk, then they would talk so he asked her the standard question that psychiatrists asked unscheduled patients. " What did you want to talk about?" Brennan smiled and walked towards him. "Oh, I don't want to talk, I came to see you for an entirely different reason. She pushed him down on the couch and started kissing him. Sweets was shocked. Even though Brennan was well aware of the effect that she had on men, he had never known her to be this aggressive, or, for that matter, be attracted to him. After a moment though, Sweets decided that the reason for her sudden aggression didn't matter and he started kissing her back. Brennan ripped off Sweets' tie and unbuttoned his shirt, then she started kissing his chest while she unbuckled his belt. "Sweets..." she moaned. "Oh, Sweets, wakey, wakey... _Sweets!"

Sweets was jolted awake by Angela's voice. He was embarrassed to realize that Temperance hadn't been moaning his name. It had all just been a fantasy. Sweets was surprised at himself, he rarely had sexual fantasies, and when he did, it was always at his own house, never at work. He was lucky Angela had woken him up when she did, before he'd said or done something even more embarrassing than just falling asleep at his desk.  
"Sorry to wake you, you looked like you were having a _really _nice dream, but we need your help profiling our suspect. Oh, honey, don't worry." Angela reassured Sweets when she noticed how red his cheeks had gotten and how flustered he had become. "It happens to all of us, I, of all people should know." Despite Angela's assurances that sexual fantasies were no big deal and that he really shouldn't be embarrassed, Sweets still felt like he'd been caught doing something wrong. After all, Dr. Brennan was Angela's best friend and it felt awkward to get caught fantasizing about her, even if Angela didn't know. He wondered what had brought on his feelings of attraction for Tempe. Sure, she was beautiful, smart, competent, and he knew her better than anyone did, except for Angela and maybe Booth. Somehow, despite all of this, he'd never had any feelings for her except for admiration and, at times frustration. Unfortunately, now that his lust had been awakened, Sweets was finding it very hard to focus on anything else...


End file.
